


lion’s den

by rmaowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: cub.greenis this affection?cub.greenbc i hate itlion.redsame





	1. Chapter 1

lion.black started the conversation.

lion.black named the conversation lion's den.

cub.red joined the conversation.

cub.red  
what is this?

lion.black  
i had allura and coran set up a different sort of communication system.

lion.black  
i need a way to keep track of everyone, yeah?

cub.red  
okay, makes sense, but

cub.red changed their username to lion.red

lion.red  
i'm a legal adult, thanks

cub.green joined the conversation.

cub.green  
waaait is this a group chat? :0

lion.black  
i guess?

lion.black  
ofc it is what do you take me for

cub.green  
awesome.

cub.blue joined the conversation.

cub.blue  
what the fUCK is UP KULE

cub.green  
"kule"

cub.blue  
shhh you know what i meant

cub.green  
stop being so extra

cub.blue  
um, Never

cub.yellow joined the conversation.

cub.yellow  
i? what??

rebel.orange joined the conversation.

rebel.orange  
@shiro what are these usernames

rebel.orange  
more specifically, mine

lion.black  
you're a rebel and you look good in

lion.black  
i mean i just associate you with orange

rebel.orange  
?? i feel like a rebellious fruit

cub.green changed rebel.orange's username to rebelliousfruit

lion.black  
...of course they'd figure that out

cub.green  
i am Superior

cub.blue  
now who's being extra?

cub.green  
shhh let me have my tiny moment of victory before i break down all over again

lion.red  
mood

cub.yellow  
...should i be concerned or is this just my anxiety acting up

rebelliousfruit  
^^^

lion.black  
be concerned, i think

cub.blue  
uhH you guys okay?

cub.green  
well, you see, nobody is ever truly okay,

cub.blue  
shhh let me big brother you for a moment. stop w/ the psychological bullshit

cub.green  
Oh

cub.blue  
pm me if you need to

cub.green  
O h

cub.blue  
ilyvm

cub.green  
ahvgjsbjsgjd Thank ???

cub.green  
ilyt

cub.blue  
@keith come back and let urself be Loved

lion.red  
?? how'd you even know i was gone

cub.blue  
the power of Friendship

lion.red  
what the fuck ???

cub.blue  
anyways i also love u a whole Lot despite the rivalry i heckin invented

lion.red  
"heckin"

lion.black  
stop trying to cover up how emotional you're getting

lion.black sent an image.

cub.blue  
aWW kEITHHH

cub.blue  
<333

lion.red  
hwa t the fcuk

rebelliousfruit  
lion.red? more like lion.dead

lion.red  
i wish i were lion.dead

cub.blue  
aaaND WE'RE RIGHT BACK TO WHERE WE STARTED, THANKS MATT

rebelliousfruit  
yw yw

cub.blue  
w h y


	2. Chapter 2

AlluraAltea joined the conversation.

CoranAltea joined the conversation.

AlluraAltea  
I apologize for not coming online earlier! I must admit that I forgot to.

CoranAltea  
Ah, yes! Forgetful like a wymblisohg!

cub.green  
forgetful like a

cub.green  
forgetful like a whAt ???

CoranAltea  
Unimportant, I doubt that any of them are still alive nowadays :(

cub.blue  
OKA Y  C O O L

cub.blue  
I LOVE WEIRD ALIEN BEASTS THAT HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO KILL US

lion.red  
doesn't everything have a potential to kill you?

cub.yellow  
shjkdkdjkdjjsjk

rebelliousfruit  
um

rebelliousfruit  
@shiro can i invite a friend

lion.black  
if they don't cause any more chaos, sure

rebelliousfruit  
awesome

CaptainAmerica joined the conversation.

CaptainAmerica  
what is an america and why am i here

CaptainAmerica changed their username to captainolia

rebelliousfruit  
hey oli i just wanted you to join the fun

captainolia  
ah screw it

captainolia  
i guess i'll stay

rebelliousfruit  
thank you ily

captainolia  
[loud sigh]

captainolia  
love you too, you idiotic and inferior human being.

rebelliousfruit  
<3

captainolia  
...

captainolia  
<3

cub.green  
is this affection?

cub.green  
bc i hate it

lion.red  
same


End file.
